William J. Butcher (Earth-UU011)
| Relatives = Becky Butcher (wife; deceased) Samuel Butcher (father; deceased) Carol Butcher (mother; deceased) Leonard Butcher (brother; deceased) | Universe = Earth-UU011 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Royal Marine (formerly) | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; Darick Robertson | First = The Boys Vol 1 7 | Death = The Boys Vol 1 71 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = William J. "Billy" Butcher (born sometime in the early to mid-1960s) was the leader of The Boys, a team created by the United States Government to keep the superheroes that populated the world in line. Early Life William was the son of Samuel Butcher and Carol Atkins-Butcher, and the older brother of Leonard "Lenny" Butcher. Raised in London's East End, the Butcher children often spent their nights listening to their father beat their mother over minor arguments of theirs. These beatings led Billy to resent his father and grow closer to his mother and her family. Because of his rough life at home, Billy started acting out in school, from getting in fights to calling teachers vulgar names. After a few years of this type of behavior, Samuel realized that Billy had taken after him and his lifestyle, something Billy had tried hard to avoidThe Boys: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker Vol 1 1. Royal Marine (The Falklands War) One night, Billy planned to kill his father, but was stopped by Lenny. As the two calmed down after the incident, Billy told Lenny he planned to join the Royal Marines. Inspired by his grandfather on his mother's side, Billy entered early enough that he was a participant in the Falklands War in 1982. It was during a battle on Mount Kent that Butcher first taste of killing, when he wiped out a small foxhole of Argentina troops after all several members of his platoon were killed. Not too long after the Falklands War ended, Butcher kicked out of the Royal Marines following a bar fight. Returning to the East End to visit his mother and brother, Billy proceeded to get into yet another bar fight, which left both of his eyes severely bruisedThe Boys: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker Vol 1 2. Meeting Becky Saunders The day after his most recent bar fight, Billy met a woman named Becky Saunders while riding a subway train. After Saunders made a remark that Butcher resembled a panda with his two black eyes, the two struck up a conversation, continuing to talk over drinks after getting off the train. A week later, the pair had lunch together, where Becky listened to Billy explain his parents abusive relationship and Billy told her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Following this lunch, the two officially became romantically involved. During dinner with Billy, Becky, Lenny, and Carol, Becky encouraged Carol to leave Samuel for good. Carol agreed, and the four went to confront Samuel. After helping his mother get away from his father (almost fighting him in the process), Billy asked Becky to marry him. Becky joyfully said yes, with their wedding being held sometime laterThe Boys: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker Vol 1 3. Deaths In The Family Billy's life took a turn for the worse when his brother Lenny was killed by a bus in 1986. While distraught over the loss of his brother, life for Billy continued, and soon got a job in construction. Eventually, Billy and Becky went on a week's vacation to Miami, Florida. During their trip, the two saw the superhero team known as The Seven in the area, having just saved world from a monster. Unbeknownst to Billy at the time, Becky was raped by a member of The Seven just before they were to return home to London. Billy was under the assumption that he had done something wrong to her, with him feeling like they were becoming distant from each other. Three months after returning from Florida while the two were sleeping, Becky was killed when a super-powered fetus cut it's way out of her body. Billy immediately shot out of bed and killed the infant with a desk lampThe Boys: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker Vol 1 4. "The Boys" After notifying the authorities, Billy was brought in for questioning by investigators, who immediately knew superhuman activity was involved. When Billy attacked one of the investigators who wanted Billy to lie about the official story, he was then approached by a man named Greg Mallory, who gave Billy a secret diary written by Becky. Through the contents of the diary, Billy discovered that The Homelander was responsible for raping Becky, and she purposely keep it a secret from Billy out of fear that his blood-thirsty nature would return, and he would die trying to kill the superhero. Mallory explained to Butcher that he could teach Billy how to get his revenge on Homelander, though it would be a long process that would take years to complete. Billy accepted Mallory's offer. As part of his "training", Butcher's first mission involved him killing the super-occupants of a large cabin in the woods. Using skills he picked up with the Royal Marines, Billy killed everyone inside the house with easeThe Boys: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker Vol 1 5. Over the years, Billy and Mallory would recruit others to join their cause of "keeping superheroes in-check", such as Mother's Milk, The Frenchman, and The Female. Each member of this team (which Billy dubbed "The Boys"), was enhanced with Compound V, a serum that was responsible for giving some superheroes their powers. This original incarnation of "The Boys" disbanded sometime around late 2001 to early 2002The Boys Vol 1 50. Some years later, Billy would be responsible for getting "The Boys" back together, this time adding a man named Hugh "Wee Hughie" Campbell to the team (who himself had a loved one killed as a result of the "supes"). It was during this latest incarnation of "The Boys" that Billy's plans for revenge on The Homelander that had been set up years prior began to come together. By this time, Billy had become more ruthless in his tactics, one example being his utilization of a modified version of Compound V to kill an entire warehouse of over 150 European-based heroes at onceThe Boys Vol 1 14. Billy's revenge would really kick-off after Seven member Jack From Jupiter killed Butcher's pet dog TerrorThe Boys Vol 1 59. While directly confronting The Homelander in the White House, Billy discovered that it was not the Homelander who had raped his wife decades earlier, but was in fact Black Noir, a clone of Homelander. After Black Noir killed Homelander, Butcher killed the severely injured clone by cracking open it's skull with a crowbar, tearing out the brainThe Boys Vol 1 65. Though he had avenged his wife, Butcher was too far gone mentally, and continued his superhero killing-spree. He was finally killed by Hughie after a fall left his body from the neck down paralyzed. Stabbed with a iron pipe, Butcher died with a smile on his faceThe Boys Vol 1 71. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}